1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct current generator and a pulse generator thereof and specifically to a direct current generator used in a light source system and a pulse generator thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, technologies used to generate pulse current include the switched mode power supply. The device used to generate pulse current includes electronic components such as central processing units and logic integrated circuits. However, the cost of the above-mentioned electronic components is relatively high and thus may easily increases the production cost of the product. Furthermore, the electronic components generally occupy a certain space in switched mode power supply. The above-mentioned reasons may directly increase the price and the volume of the products and thus reduces the competitiveness of the products.